Not A Double Date
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: It was rare for Jade to like anyone. Cat's date was no exception. Rated T for consistent cursing on Jade's side of course.


**This idea is still hecka new to me. It's my first crossover so I apologize if it seems..not up to my potential. Also using different point of views is new to me as I haven't really before. As always, all reviews/comments/suggestions/writing prompts are welcome and appreciated!**

**Jade's POV**

I didn't know the full extent of Vega's balls she must've had to be able to barge into my room every god damn morning as if I'm not trying to sleep every single time. No amount of daggers I send her way would scare her anymore. I know I have to up my tactics to get her to respect me again. Even if it _is_ in fear. I regret giving her the keys to my house.

I tried to ignore her and pretend I was still sleeping, but it never worked. The weight of Tori's body suddenly dropped on top of me and I grunted in frustration and annoyance.

"Sleep with one eye open Vega," I grumbled.

She only giggled, the sound music to my ears. Wait ew..when did I become so sappy. Gross.

"The only one that's sleeping is you Jadey," she teased knowing I disliked being called anything other than Jade. My mom hated me, leaving me with a stupid name of Jadelyn. So not happening. Ever.

"Not anymore obviously," I complained managing to push her off me. I yawned briefly and sat up, purposely cutting the yawn short as I hate my face. It's so ugly when I yawn. My eyes haven't fully opened, unhappy that Tori even opened my god damn curtains letting in some light.

I grabbed my phone to look at the time and all but practically threw the nearest pillow at my girlfriend, missing by a good inch or two. Disappointing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, making sure my voice sounded pissed enough to at least make Tori consider my emotions and a threat for her safety. It was 7 in the damn morning and I didn't appreciate it.

Tori being Tori used her god damn puppy eyes on me. "I promised Cat we would double date with her," she said to defend herself.

I let my body fall back onto the bed with a heavy frustrated sigh running my hands over my face in thought.

Wait a minute.. Date? Cat Valentine?

Tori begged.

"Please! You told me you owed me a favor and that I could cash it in."

I hate it when she was right. But it didn't mean I wanted to go. She knew I had a stupid soft spot for her AND the redhead. I was only going incase Cat let some random douchebag into her life. I didn't want her to get hurt. I would break some noses if I had to.

Tori sighed deciding it was best to let me think about it and announced she was going to make us coffee. I watched her ass sway as she quickly left the room knowing I would've said no if she stayed any longer.

A few minutes later I smell the scent of the coffee beans and think to myself.

The things I would do for this girl.

**Sam's POV**

I swear this kid is going to be the death of me. The house was smoking when I woke up so I sprinted to the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

Why am I not surprised.

The redhead looked at me and giggled the way she always did but this time I resisted mocking her. My attention was on the smoke then I saw the bacon she'd burned.

"I tried to make us breakfast!" she exclaimed. She looked so proud. I almost let her be happy. Almost.

"Cat you almost burned the whole house down. What did I tell you about not being allowed in the kitchen anymore kid," I lectured taking the pan away from her and throwing out the food. I went to open up all of the windows in the house not listening to her rambling about what ever she was rambling about. Until I heard the words, friends.

"We're going to eat out with my friends!" I watched her throw her arms up excitedly, giggling loudly.

I've never full on met many of her friends what besides that Robbie kid with the weird puppet. Sure we've sung with some of her friends before back when me and my best bud Carly had our web show with that idiot of a douchebag Freddie.

Damn I miss her.

My thoughts on Carls were cut off when Cat said we leave in an hour.

"..Wait so you want me to go out there in the real world..when I could stay here and eat fried chicken instead" I asked. "And if we're going out to eat breakfast, why were you in here cooking bacon?"

Not that I was complaining. If the house wasn't almost burned down.

She shrugged, her smile still on her clueless dumb face.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

I rolled my eyes but just decided to go with it. I wanted to know what kind of people handled Cat when it wasn't me. Who else had an insane level of patience to deal with this empty brained redhead.

**Jade's POV**

I wasn't happy.

Not at all and she knew it. The little weasel tricked me. I wouldn't have gotten up if we were supposed to have breakfast with people I couldn't care less about. Come on. Breakfast? This wasn't the damn breakfast club.

I don't know how but I found myself driving to the nearest restaurant, Tori saying they had the best omelets and I know she loved eggs. Apparently we were supposed to meet up with Cat and whatever the guy's name was. Tori told me she didn't know who he would be either and that Cat didn't mention any clues or hints. Plus that I should be nice too but I was pissed. No promises.

We walked in, Tori on my arm being a little clingy when I saw the assigned booth was freaking empty.

"Shoot," Tori piped in pulling me from my annoying discovery. "We're early."

Sighing I let her pull me to our seats. "They are late," I corrected but it earned me a shoulder smack. I don't get why she acts like I can't smack her back harder. But I don't.

By the time Cat and her little friend finally decided to show up, I was elbows deep in the restaurant's bread sticks.

No Regrets.

Cat ran up to us with her annoying high pitched squeal she usually did when she was excited but I was too busy eyeing up the blonde she had came with who was standing a couple feet behind Cat looking rather uncomfortable. Me too.

Unlike Tori who made it too obvious that she was surprised, I on the other hand knew Cat played for both fields. She had confided in me a couple months ago scared that it made her a bad person.

I looked the girl over. I remembered her. A little. We sang this dumb mashup song together with our groups. I didn't know the girl personally, but I did know she was a trouble maker and I didn't want innocent Cat to get swept up in that.

"Who's your little friend?" I said being obnoxiously loud for effect. I could feel Tori staring daggers into the side of my head but I could tell she was wondering the same thing.

The blonde changed her stance, seeming a little more hostile now. I thought it was funny.

"You remember Sam! Sam Puckel!"

I watched the blonde grimace.

"Puckett," she corrected. I wanted to give her a hard time. Just for fun.

"I thought you said Puckel.." Cat said looking suddenly lost and unsure but I'm already over the conversation.

"Anyway," I interrupted gesturing to their seats. I was tired of craning my neck to look up at them. It was insulting.

Eventually everyone's slow asses finally picked a meal and I couldn't help but watch the waitress' ass when she walked away with our menus. I'm only human okay. Fuck I felt guilty so as a way to ease the guilt I slid my hand along Tori's thigh but she freaking rejected me pushing my hand away.

Me. Jade West. _Rejected_.

"We're in public," she said where only I could hear. It wasn't like I was trying to fuck her right then and there.

"Yo"

It took me a good second to see the blonde was talking to me. She must've been amused at my expression cause I could see the hint of a smirk.

"What's with the scissors?" She asked to which I just ignored and turned my attention onto Cat who was pulling licorice out of her bra.

"Cat," I said sighing. "We are literally about to eat, put it away." She looked like she wanted to argue with me but she knew better not to and did as I said.

"Cat tell us about you guys!" Tori exclaimed clearly excited. "How did this," she said gesturing to the both of them in genuine interest. Her eyes practically sparkled. "Happen," she finished.

I decide to pipe up. Sometimes Tori doesn't get straight to the point and it pisses me off.

"What Vega here means, is how did Kitty over there end up with," I paused trying to think of a word to call the blonde but I didn't care enough to think for too long. "Well.. you."

"Jade!"

Another smack to my shoulder.

Instead of offense on the girl's face there was confusion and it confused me.

**Sam's POV**

_Was this chick serious?_

"End up with?" I didn't know what she was getting at exactly but she seemed as confused as I was and it almost made me laugh.

I was going to question it farther until Cat squealed at plates coming our way. Man. I could taste my curly fries from a couple feet away.

While we were eating I kept feeling the goth's eyes on me. What was she trying to do? Intimidate me?

"Would you like me to beat you with a sock of butter or a sock of quarters," I said looking up at her. I was over it.

"Sam she's my friend!" Cat whined.

"Your friend is going to need to find something else to st-" I was cut off.

I didn't think she would flip on me so fast. Her eyes looked capable of murder but I wouldn't be surprised if she actually had killed somebody before.

"Are you threatening me? Puckel?"

She fucked up my name on purpose. Next thing I know I'm standing up when she stands up. I know the bitch has scissors on her but I always carried my pocket knife. Not the safest but eh, I hide it from Cat or she would get scared or take it away and hide it.

Tori stood up with us demanding we knock it off and enjoy our food before we made a scene. Her hand reached out to pull Jade's and I only sat when they both did first.

"Sorry Cat," the nice girl apologized after sending me an apologetic smile too.

"How did you guys become friends?" I asked curious now myself. "You're like the girl everyone says is nice and caring and that one," I said nodding my chin in the goth's direction though she wasn't paying much attention to me anymore. "Seems like a bitch. Is it an opposites attract sort of thing?"

I heard the words hypocrite muttered from the bitch girl's mouth then she spoke up.

"Me and Tori here were never friends."

"Then why is she here with you?" Maybe it was a bet lost or maybe she dragged the poor girl here by force, but why.

There was confusion on both of their faces.

"She's my girlfriend?" Tori said acting like It was weird I didn't already know that. How could I? I wasn't told. All I heard was we were going to eat with Cat's friends.

I tried to suppress the laugh but it got out.

"Seriously?" I asked not believing them.

I seemed to have pressed a nerve, Jade basically assaulting the girl in front of me and making a nasty display of bacteria exchange. Cat only giggled at the kiss.

**Jade's POV**

This bitch.

I grabbed Tori's face and pressed her lips to mine. I had no time to be playing games. It was Tori to pull away first, her cheeks looking flushed in embarrassment mixed in with something else I've grown fond of identifying.

"Isnt this.. A double date?' Tori looked to Cat confused. We both were wondering how the fuck whatever her name was didn't show up already knowing we were together.

"Cat you put us on a freaking double date?" The blonde accused, all of our heads turning to look at the deer caught in the spotlight.

"Yeah! You know, double means two! Two pairs!" she looked proud of herself.

"Cat," I said, finding her cluelessness funny and maybe even a little cute. Maybe. "Date. We thought you and butter sock were together."

She looked confused.

"We are together!" She threw her arms around the blonde who didn't reciprocate the hug.

"You can't just go around saying that!" Puckel yelled. "People keep thinking we're a thing. We came here together. We do things together. But we aren't.. together."

Cat still looked lost. "What's the difference?" she asked.

We gave up and shrugged her off. Now we know. The bitch was just Cat's friend. I had to admit I felt relieved. I wouldn't want to be responsible for killing someone Cat could love. She wouldn't like me killing a friend either but at least it was better than a lover.

Who said I couldn't at least injure her though?

Of course. Tori said I couldn't.


End file.
